1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planter devices and more particularly pertains to a new planter device for holding soil into which one or more plants may be potted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of planter devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method of making a planter that utilizes recycled tires. This will provide planters that are durable to last for the life of a plant or tree. Further, planters made of recycled tire parts will form a relatively large planter capable of holding very large plants, shrubs and also trees such as, but not limited to, palm trees.